ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Apparently, Iaido is NOT enough. Two samurai entities go head to head to decide who is the greatest. With Raiden out of the way, Which Soldier of war will defeat who? And will Hakumen FINALLY BE UNMASKED DAMMIT?! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Hakumen.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Atomic Samurai.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Hakumen was looking at the Dead Raiden for a while, he was reminiscing about nuclear weapons, and how to him, are worse than even the Black Beast. As he walked away, he saw someone with a straw hat on him, reminiscing about how winter used to be enjoyable. Hakumen tried to approach him, but his Nodachi was deflected by one of the old man's Katanas. Hakumen was intrigued at this man, and asked how he was fast enough to bypass his vision. Hakumen: Hmph... Impressive. How were you able to deflect my attack? ???: Old trick, sonny boy! Always go on the defensive until you find an opening! Hakumen: Who are you? You seem wise beyond your years... ???: Sure! I'm more than happy to reveal my name! I'm the Atomic Samurai of the Heroes Association! How are things going? As he gave out a hand, Hakumen slapped it out of the way. (Cues BlazBlue OST; Hakumen's Theme- Susanooh) Atomic Samurai: Geez, Ol' Chum! We could've made an alliance! What is it!? Hakumen: Atom Bombs have Nuclear power. There's no reason for me not to assume you have that power... Atomic Samurai: Hey! I was just trying to be nice! But if you think of a hero like me as someone worse than Garou, bring it ON! Hakumen: Don't be so foolish. You'd never survive the Black Beast anyway. This is why you will lose... I AM THE WHITE VOID... I AM THE COLD STEEL... I AM THE JUST SWORD... WITH BLADE IN HAND SHALL I REAP THE SINS OF THIS WORLD, AND CLEANSE IT WITH THE FIRES OF DESTRUCTION! '' I AM HAKUMEN! THE END HAS COME! '' The Fight TRIUMPH OR DIE! ENGAGE! 59.9-51.5: Atomic Samurai knew the Genos Ripoff had to die. He pulled out his secondary katana iaido style, but instead, clashed with Hakumen's Nodachi. The two then began to clash at one another, Hakumen slowing his vision, seeing every attack coming. Atomic Samurai was impressed at how he could counter each attack of his, wondering what Hakumen could do to counter his Atomic Slash attack. He tried, but was countered by Hakumen's Drive: Zanshin... 51.1-36.7: Atomic Samurai was sent flying as Hakumen galloped like mad. As Atomic Samurai got up, Hakumen already was using one of his arts; Empty Sky Form: Summer's Advance, twirling him farther. Atomic Samurai was in disbelief. 48.2-43.8: Atomic Samurai: (Shit! That's no ordinary sword either! It's in a cass as my Atomic Sword! I have to congratulate him...) 43.2-42.1: Hakumen: Get up, Nuclear Terrorist. As Atomic Samurai did so, he gave Hakumen some words of encouragement. 40.5-35.2: Atomic Samurai: Hmph. Bravo, Cyborg. You have proven you can best even Saitama himself! I don't suppose we could end it here? 34.7-32.9: Hakumen: I rather see you dead. (Cues BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST - SIX-HEROES) 32.4-17.5: As Atomic Samurai and Hakumen were clashing at each other, the latter easily deflected the former's sword out of his reach, leaving him with only his Atomic Katana... He had one chance, and Hakumen was preparing something BIG, he thought. 21.8-20.3: Atomic Samurai: This ends NOW, LADDY! 19.3-17.8: Hakumen: Prove it. 16.9-16.4: Atomic Samurai: Atomic... 16.4-15.2: Hakumen: Empty Sky Form... 14.8-13.8: Atomic Samurai: SLAAAAAASH!!! Hakumen: TIME KILLER!!! 13.7-0.1: As the old man's "Time" was being reduced to nothing, Hakumen resheathed his Nodachi, knowing he won... 10.9-5.2: Hakumen: Time Killer normally requires quite some time to prepare, but with a mere mortal like you... ... It only will take a mere few seconds to eat up your time for good. 4.7-2.3: Atomic Samurai: Please, sir! I'm just an old man after all! 1.9-0.1: Hakumen: True, but you're an old man... (BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST - SIX-HEROES Ends.) 0.0: Hakumen: Who would bomb the world. K.O.! Hakumen then stabbed Atomic Samurai at the heart with his own Atomic Katana. Hakumen: Rot in the worst parts of Hell, Nuclear Genocide Incarnate. As Hakumen walked away, he saw another opponent; another Nuclear Genocide Incarnate... It was... A Metal Gear... Results/Credits (Cues BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST - mist) THIS MELEE's WINNER IS... HAKUMEN! Hakumen is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Atomic Samurai is from ONE PUNCH MAN, owned by ONE/Yusuke Murata. SUSANOOH is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. SIX-HEROES is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. mist is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees